my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Albert
Profile Personal Summary Albert is an extroverted ladies man with some notoriety before the player even arrives but, on the inside, he has some insecurities. He is also a very competent businessman who is very involved in the expansion of Portia's infrastructure. Albert was not born in Portia. He came to Portia when his long-time friend Gust proposed setting up a construction business, and thus the A&G Construction company (Albert & Gust Construction Company) was born. Albert specializes in the construction and management aspects of the company. He is adept at liaising with others in the industry and is often Mayor Gale's go-to man to coordinate collaborative projects. Albert likes to try his luck with women and is always asking one person or other to go out with him. His interests include his best friend's sister, Ginger, the Doctors assistant Phyllis, and the restaurant waitress Sonia. Physical Appearance He has fair skin and blue eyes. He has very dark brown/black hair trimmed and parted on the left with a loose strand hanging near his parting. He chooses to keep clean shaven in keeping with his slick businessman persona with the exception of his sideburns which he keeps thick but well groomed. He wears a white dress shirt with light brown trousers with matching belt. His smart gray pointed tipped shoes match his waistcoat adorned with silver buttons perfectly which he uses to keep fastened at all times. He finishes his look with a scarlet neck-chief that proudly completes his ensemble. Related Characters doesn't have family in Portia, but he is close with Gust, his Friend and business partner at A&G Construction. He isn't in a committed relationship, but he does seem interested in women, particularly Ginger, who is Gust's sister. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Gust| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Ginger is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule At the end of the day he goes to his home, which is hidden around the back of the Gale's home. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks Upon meeting certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. Additionally, Albert is one of many bachelors the player can marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. ;Buddy :10% less materials needed for homestead upgrades ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting *Welcome, if you're in need of house or workshop upgrades, this is the place to be. All you need to do is select a plan from the catalog book in our company. ;Stranger * Most of the newer houses in Portia were built by our company. Gust did the designs and I did the construction work. So if you ever need to upgrade your house, workshop, or anything else--just come down to our office. * Have you ever met Gust's sister? She looks so fair. She doesn't come outside very often. I've only seen her a few times. * I worked hard for this. Money is a good thing. Other than reinvesting, I just want to have fun with it! Haha! * I wish I were Gust. He's very gifted in structural design. Lucky he's my partner, or my days wouldn't have been so easy. * Portia is on the small side, but pretty girls are plenty!. I'm having a hard time picking! * As a builder, there's a lot of things we can collaborate on. Keep in touch! |-|Friend= ;Friend * I think you are good, you deserve better than those girls. * Let's play sometimes. You certainly have my attention. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it? * I want to eat something light once in a while, too much salt is bad for you. ;Ask about work *(Do you even have any free time?) ** Not that much, but whatever free time I have, I try to talk to my favorite ladies. Haha. *(How's your A&G Construction going?) ** We're in a frontier town, so business' always good, as long as people are coming and going. Gust is always looking for the bigger fish to fry though, he wants us to compete with the biggest construction companies in the Free Cities for the biggest project... we'll need lots of capital for that. ***(Do you have the capital for that?) **** We're looking around, yeah. There are investors in Highwind and Atara interested in funding us, but there are a lot of hoops to jump through. ***(Is that what you want? To be the biggest construction company?) **** Part of me wants to be the best of the best. But the other part of me likes it here, I've had enough of the rush of Atara or the super strict nature of Highwind. So for now, I'm keeping the company grounded. ;Casual talk * I just got back from Sandrock, they're having a real water shortage problem right now. * I have been to Sandrock a bunch on business trips. I really like it there, the ladies are oh so pretty. And their desert tea is great as well! ;Compliment *(So you're young handsome, and rich must be living the good life!) ** You say that, but the one in my heart has all but ignored me... *(You're very stylish!) ** Come now, I'm not that stylish! In fact, I try to keep a casual style so that people don't know that I'm well off. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * Recently the company hasn't been busy. I'm free. How about you ask me out? * It's nice to have you. Our win-win partnership will make us the richest in the entire alliance. ;Spouse * Ever since marrying you, I felt fullfilled and meaningful. It's like I've found something more important than making money in my life. That's being with you. * Making money is important, but not worth the risk to put yourself in danger. You be safe! ;Unhappy * If we are not compatible, let's end it now. There's other fish in the pond. * The only reason I'm talking to you now is about the business. Don't bother me with anything else! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Wah, it's so rowdy, I love it! I must say, our Mayor really knows how to spend money the right way! |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter * Gotta keep up with work, even in the freezing winter. Can't have fun with no money! Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Spicy Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Ice Cream |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E= }} Likes to be added: Vegetable Salad, Smoked Fish Roll, Highwind Fried Rice, Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, Tallsky Goat Milk Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Mission ;Love Like A Blue Moon :Help Albert have a talk with Ginger. ;Perfect Appearance :Albert has something to say to you. ;Unknown Package :You've found a package containing architectural plans, no idea who it belongs to, go in the town and find the owner. Commissions Albert posts commissions on a regular basis. Below are examples of commissions he posts: *Craft Stone Bricks *Craft Bronze Plates *Craft Glasses Notes * If you go on a play date with Albert before confessing, he talks about other women. Specifically, if you compliment him under the wishing tree, he talks about a woman in town he desires who doesn't seem to notice him. Gallery Albert.jpg ru:Альберт Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors